Unwanted Company
by silver lightening
Summary: When Sirius has his cave attacked by wild animals, he goes to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore for help. Little does he know, he's going to get more than he expected when he meets some unwanted intruders. Written by my 11 y.o. brother, this is cute


hey pplz,  
laura here...  
this is just a little story that mi brother wrote...  
he's 11 and his least favourite subject is english... he HATES it!  
n-e-wayz... i came upstairs 1 day and found him writing this...  
its really cute and i'd love it if u could just take a few minutes of ur time to read and review...  
just so he can get some feedback 4 it  
thanx  
luv laura

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did coz then I'd be rich and famous and I'd buy lots of cool stuff. But I don't, because otherwise I wouldn't be writing this story. I'd be writing Harry Potter #6.

* * *

Ben's Story-

One day I was very bored so I wrote a story! It goes like this...

* * *

Sirius was walking through his hideout cave with Buckbeak when out of the dark came a horrible giant bat. It soared towards them and Sirius ducked. Buckbeak didn't like this thing so he attacked.

He got the bat in the eye and it flew up into the shadows. Though he couldn't see it, Sirius could tell where it was for it had blood dripping out of its eye. He took advantage of this and threw a rock at where the blood was coming from.

Apparently he missed, because seconds later there was rocks falling from the roof which narrowly missed Buckbeaks wing. The bat came down with them and landed on top of the pile. It swooped at them again but this time Sirius was ready.

Wand raised he yelled "Avada Kedavra!" There was a flash of blinding green light and the bat was flung backwards into the wall and it fell limply to the ground. This spell doesn't work on animals, but the bat was still knocked out.

Sirius took the limp bat, conjured up a fire and started cooking the bat for Buckbeak to eat. It smelled delicious. What Sirius didn't realise was that the smell was wafting out of the cave to the forest below.

Sirius was just about to turn the bat over when a bear, racoon, fox and snake started to attack his cave in search of the food.

Sirius knew he couldn't take them all on so he disapparated himself, along with Buckbeak to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He tied Buckbeak to a tree and walked to the edge of the bushes where he could see the street. He spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione and whispered Harry's name and then transformed into a dog.

Harry looked around, then saw Sirius hiding in a bush. Quickly he ran over and jumped in the bush, just as Sirius turned back into himself.

"What is it?" Harry asked

Sirius explained what had happened and told them to go and get Dumbledore. Harry did as he was told and when he got back, found Buckbeak searching for worms. Harry jumped into the bushes, followed by Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore.

"Sirius" he whispered "It's Harry"

Sirius emerged from behind Buckbeak and told them where to disapparate to. Sirius went first, followed by Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and then Hermione.

Once inside the cave, they found the animals searching for more food. The snake turned it's head and saw Dumbledore, Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry reached for his wand but as he did the snake transformed into Lord Voldemort. The fox turned into Lucius Malfoy, the bear turned into Goyle's, very muscly, dad and the racoon turned into Crabbe's dad.

"Malfoy," Said Dumbledore. "We believed your story and it was all a lie." Dumbledore's voice was getting louder.

"Yes I fooled you all, got you convinced," said Malfoy. At that moment Voldemort pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Sirius. Voldemort flew backwards into the wall and Sirius caught his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Malfoy. Harry looked around Dumbledore had fallen backwards.

"Professor" yelled Hermione.

"Give me that wand!" yelled Voldemort to Malfoy. "It has more power than even mine."

Malfoy threw it to Voldemort just as Sirius yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!" There was a thump that echoed around the cave. Harry looked down and was surprised to see Malfoy lying dead on the ground. There was another loud yell of Avada Kedavra and Goyle fell dead to the floor.

This had been done by Voldemort. "How did that happen?" he asked Dumbledore.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Tell me or I'll kill you," said Voldemort.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" yelled Harry and Sirius at the same time because Crabbe had pulled out his wand. The force of three wands (Sirius had been holding Voldemort's) knocked Crabbe out and his wand flew up into the air.

Voldemort reached out and grabbed it. "The problem with my wand is that it backfires on everyone except me," said Dumbledore.

"So it's useless to me?" asked Voldemort.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. Voldemort threw it away and pointed Crabbe's wand at Harry.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Yelled Ron and Hermione at the same time.

Voldemort flew backwards into the wall dazed, but not knocked out. "Harry catch," said Sirius. Sirius threw Voldemort's wand to Harry. He then bowed to Buckbeak, who bowed back, and jumped on his back.

Sirius and Buckbeak flew towards Voldemort. Buckbeak's talons went into Voldemort's arm. This caused him to bleed and then faint. Dumbledore seized Voldemort's arm and dissapparated to the Azkaban Prison.

Dumbledore placed Voldemort in a dark room, walked out the door, locked it then went to an Azkaban Official. The Official went and got a Dementor and took it to the room Voldemort was in.

The Official locked the door and the Dementor performed the kiss of death on Voldemort. As this kiss sucks out your soul but doesn't kill you Voldemort was sentenced to a lifetime imprisonment in the Azkaban Prison.

The next second there was another pop and Harry appeared with Crabbe. Crabbe was also sentenced to a lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban.

Over the next few years everyone wanted to know how they defeated Voldemort and why Dumbledore didn't kill him. All they could say was that good is better than bad and that's how they won. The reason we didn't kill Voldemort was because he should suffer for the people who suffered from his killings.

Also Sirius was let free and told by the Minister For Magic that it was a terrible mistake for them to make.

After this Harry could live with Sirius for the rest of his life. They brought a house and lived in it happily.

They often visited Ron and Hermione and ate the lollies at Flourish and Blotts.

Harry has been accepted into the Ireland National Quidditch Team playing as Seeker. Harry now owns a Firebolt 5 the latest and fastest broom in all the Wizarding World.

He has won 3 World Cups and is playing for his fourth in a row on the 22nd of September 2011.

With the money Harry gave them from his Triwizard tournament Fred and George have started a joke shop called The Wacky Weasley's Joke Shop. This has been a great success and earned the family lots of money.

Hermione's knowledge and bravery has earned her the position of Minister For Magic. She is the first female Minister For Magic for over 2000 years.

Ron and Hermione have been married for 3 years now and have had 3 children. Their names are Ryan 2, Madeline 1 and Nick 7 months. Harry has been named their Godfather.


End file.
